


Oh God! What am I doing?

by MundaneTony



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, POV Greg Lestrade, Sexual Roleplay, Somnophilia, Top Greg Lestrade, greg is horny, greg is naughty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MundaneTony/pseuds/MundaneTony
Summary: Greg is Horny!





	Oh God! What am I doing?

“Hey… you awake mate?”

…

_I_ _guess_ _not_ Greg thought giddily with just a touch of _oh_ _god_ _what_ _am_ _I_ _doing_.

Softly sitting down on the bed, he tried not to jostle the sleeping occupant.  
He slowly and gently slides across the expanse of space left by the heavily sleeping man lying on his side, turned away from Greg.

Greg held his breath when the figure snuffled and rolled onto his front and finally settled again.

_Whew_! _That_ _was_ _close_! Greg, smoothly as possible, moved the duvet off the other man and found him in only underpants. _Jackpot_! _This_ _is_ _perfect_! _God_ _look_ _at_ _that_ _ass_! Greg could not help how his hands were drawn to that perfectly shaped bottom, but tried to be light with his touches, but oh!... finally getting to touch was too much and he had to give a hard squeeze.

**_Oh_**!

_Fuck! Okay okay just breathe everything is fine just stay still he might just be making noise in his sleep just stay perfectly still_ Greg thought while slightly freaking out when hearing Him moan.

Finally Greg could breathe again when He made no other motion to indicate that he was awake yet.  
Greg returned to light caressing of the peachy ass in front of him.

Not able to take it any longer, he started to peel His briefs down to show the whiteness of His bum.  
_Ooohhhh_! Greg started to drool over the perfect globes and risked another squeeze. On not getting a reaction he leant over to press kisses all over the uncovered skin, from sacrum to nape, nothing was left unexplored.

He started with gentle kisses but after awhile Greg couldn’t help himself and when he reached that perfect arse his touches had turned… passionate. Greg was sucking, biting and licking all over before getting confident that He was really asleep and dipping in between though luscious cheeks and tonguing His ripe little pucker.

_FUCK!!_ Greg could have cum from the taste alone, but no he needed more!

Pulling back Greg reached into his jeans pocket and fetch the lube he had placed there, just in case.

Popping the lid he coats his two fore fingers sloppily, enjoying the feel of it for a moment and letting it warm up, wouldn’t want to jolt the poor bloke.

Breathing heavily, Greg reached forward with his clean hand and pulled His cheeks apart, groaning at the thought of what was about to happen. With his slick finger he starts to gently rub the guys arsehole, spreading the lube around that gorgeous little rosette. After a minute the pucker starts to suck him in, as if it was hungry for more of Greg’s fingers. Greg slowly began thrusting his finger inside the welcoming heat of perfection before quickly adding two more.

Unable to take it anymore, Greg pulls out his finger and rips his jeans open, pulls his cock out and gives himself a few strokes to ease the tension he found there. Lubing up doesn’t take long and he’s finally brushing the head against the delicious little rosebud found between His cheeks.

  
“Fuck” Greg grinds out between his teeth, trying his hardest to go slow as he finally pushes inside.

He stays still to let the guy adjust, before he starts to thrust, gently at first before getting harder and harder until he’s ramming Him so hard He his being moved up the bed.

_**Oooohhhh!** _

Greg misses the moan of pleasure coming from the man he is with, as all his focus is in thrusting faster and harder as his orgasm rushes through him.

“FUCK!!!” Greg cries as he reaches his climax and almost passing out from the harshness of it.

He drops down on top of the other man and tries to catch his breath.

“Greg…? What’s happening?”

“Everything’s okay babe! Go back to sleep”

“Okay. Love you”

“Love you too Myc!”


End file.
